Richard Spender
|-|Mr. Spender= |-|Lucifer= |-|Fused with Lucifer= |-|The Shadow= Summary Richard Spender is the history teacher of Mayview Middle school, and is the supervisor and leader of its vaguely named Activity Club. In reality, this club is a gathering of spectrals, or humans who are born with the capacity to interact with the spiritual world. Spender focuses the activities of the spectrals of Mayview on fighting off threats to their safety and hunting down harmful spirits, as well as maintaining the secrecy of their abilities. Spender utilizes the abilities of a spirit possessing his sunglasses as well as a spirit possessing his own body as a deadly combination to fight off threats to his students, as well as perform tasks for the Activity Consortium, a larger gathering of spectrals analogous to a governing body. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| At least '''9-A Name: Richard Spender, Agent Spender, Rick, Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Spectral, Medium. Leader of the Paranatural Activity Club and Agent of the Activity Consortium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spiritsChapter 1 Page 64, Light Manipulation (Can solidify, weaponizeChapter 4 Page 25, absorbChapter 4 Page 83, and generate light), 'Brightest' student of Francisco GuerraChapter 4 Page 62 in a martial art that combines Spectral Energy and physical blowsChapter 4 Page 5, Fusionism with LuciferChapter 4 Page 132, Darkness Manipulation (Can solidifyChapter 4 Page 86, apply force throughChapter 4 Page 85, and generate chasms with shadowsChapter 4 Page 130), Existence Erasure (Objects trapped inside of a shadow "leave with it" without returningChapter 4 Page 131), Limited Resistance to Possession (If a spirit was to possess him, they could be killed by LuciferChapter 5 Page 236), Can enter a state of heightened perception and speedChapter 3 Page 46 which allows him to create afterimages | All previous abilities with increased speed, FlightChapter 4 Page 133 Attack Potency: Small Building level (Far weaker than, but powerful enough to toss around ForgeChapter 4 Page 88, who could stop a moving train, and dissipated a lightning bolt shot by Isaac with a single blow from his palm) | At least Small Building level (Higher than before) Speed: Subsonic '''(Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reactedChapter 5 Page 209 to Isaac's electrical attacks), '''Massively Hypersonic '''while in Spirit Trance (Reacted to a bolt of lighting fired at him from several meters awayChapter 5 Page 245. Isaac’s lightning was shown to disperse in water and come from clouds) | '''Unknown (Moved so fast that he left a solid beam of energy or light behind him). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a large spirit off of his body). Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Threw Isaac, who had previously took energy blasts from him, across a room) Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from ForgeChapter 4 Page 127, and blocked a lightning boltChapter 5 Page 245 with his bare hands) | At least Small Building level Stamina: Above Average. Using Spirit Trance and his Light Manipulation too much can exhaust Lucifer. Was able to activate Spirit Fusion even after a beating from Forge Range: Over a dozen meters with projectile Spectral Energy and light beams. Varies from extended melee range to several meters with Shadow Manipulation. Standard Equipment: His Sunglasses, which contain the spirit Lucifer and give him access to his light manipulation Intelligence: High (An agent of the Activity Consortium and leader of the Activity Club, well versed in hunting and defeating spirits. Although, he can sometimes act on his emotions) Weaknesses: Can be overconfident. Brash and Emotional at times, too much use of powers from The Shadow or exhausting Lucifer can cause it to be released, invariably killing him and those around him Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spectral Energy - As a half-spirit, Spender can utilize his innate spectral yellow spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. Spender's utilization of his spectral energy is typically to form tight strings to wrap around and ensnare his enemies as well as to create 'Spec Shots' (shooting a bullet-like projectile of spectral energy out of his fingers). He also also shown to use his powers to create forcefeilds, as well as bladed weapons. However, these attacks don't affect enemies that aren't spirits or partially spirits. * Lucifer '''- When channeling the abilities of Lucifer, the spirit that inhabits his sunglasses, Spender gains the ability to manipulate light in various ways. He can interact with light as if it was a solid material, as well as shoot beams from his hands, although these attacks tend to be less potent than his spectral energy constructs. He can magnify and dismiss other 2013-07-22-chapter-4-page-25.png 1394795335-2014-03-14-chapter-4-page-86.png 1410771193-2014-09-15-chapter-4-page-131.png 1513931981-Ch5Pg243.png sources of light, although he has only used this ability offensively against The Shadow. * '''The Shadow - When he is in a pinch and can possibly die, Richard taps into the power of the spirit he is holding as a medium, his yellow aura temporarily becoming white. It allows him to interact with shadows in a number of fashions, and can remove shadows from objects to use them as physical weapons, as well as pull shadows that are attached to enemies to trip them up and harm them. His most potent attack stems from this ability, when he causes a shadow to become a bottomless pit, which still interacts with light as any other shadow. If any object is trapped inside of the pit when it becomes illuminated, it "leaves with it". Key: Base | Fused with Lucifer Others Notable Victories: Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) Shiki's Profile (Note: Spirit Fusion Spender and Base Shiki, Speed equalized) Jones (Gunnerkrigg Court) Jones' Profile (Note: Base Spender was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: SCP-106 (SCP Foundation) SCP-106’s Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, this was base 106 and Spender) John Doe (UnOrdinary) John's Profile (Note: John had his powers from his fight with Arlo. Speed was Equalized) Corvo Attano (Dishonored) Corvo's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Spirit Fusion Spender was used) Allip (Dungeons and Dragons) Allip's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized at a distance of 10 meters) Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hybrids Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teachers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Paranatural Category:Tier 9